A milling machine may be used as a soil stabilizer to cut, mix, and pulverize native in-place soils with additives or aggregates to modify and stabilize the soil for a strong base. A milling machine may also be used as a road reclaimer to pulverize a surface layer, such as asphalt, and can mix it with an underlying base to create a new road surface and stabilize deteriorated roadways. Optionally, a milling machine can add asphalt emulsions or other binding agents to create a new road surface during pulverization or during a separate mix pass. A milling machine may also be used to remove a layer from the ground.
Milling machines generally use a rotor equipped with cutting tools to cut into the ground. The rotor may be damaged if it comes into contact with an underground object. An operator of a milling machine may be unaware of the presence of the underground object and may not have any knowledge a U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,205 to Burdick discloses an automatic object responsive control system for controlling a work implement of a work machine. The control system includes a work implement, ground penetrating means, object detecting means, and implement control means. The object detection means determine the presence of an undesirable object and sends a signal to the implement control means to raise the work implement. The present application provides additional benefits to those presented in the Burdick patent.